Identity theft of communication devices has been and continues to be an issue faced by service providers and its subscribers. Some encryption algorithms utilized in network user authentication are proprietary and secret, and may have undergone only limited verification. Authentication processes can utilize a secret key stored by both the authentication system and the communication device, but hackers may attempt to obtain the secret key to impersonate the subscriber associated with the communication device.
A need therefore arises for a system and method for authentication of a communication device.